The present invention relates to electric connectors, and more specifically, to such an electric connector, in which the circuit board is horizontally supported on the base and an upright support of the terminal to minimize space occupation.
Following fast development of computer technology, advanced desktop and notebook computers have been continuously developed. In consequence, a variety of electric connectors have been disclosed for use with different computers and the telephone line for connection to the Internet to obtain data. Currently, RJ45 connectors are commonly used for enabling a computer to be connected to the Internet. A RJ45 connector may be provided with indicator LEDs (light emitting diodes) for signal transmission indication. However, the operation of LEDs in a RJ45 connector produces high-frequency electric waves that interfere with operation of nearby electric/electronic apparatus. Further, external noises may interfere with the transmission of signal in conventional RJ45 connectors. In order to protect against EMI (electromagnetic interference), a computer connector is generally covered with a metal shied and installed with a filter module. A capacitor may be provided in the filter module to protect against surge. An electric connector with EMI protective circuit means is expensive. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 347153, issued to the present inventor on Dec. 1, 1998, indicates an electronic socket. This structure of electronic socket, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, is comprised of a terminal holder assembly formed of a front terminal holder unit B and a rear terminal holder unit D, an electrically insulative housing A, a metal shield E, terminals B1 and D1, and a vertical circuit board C. The terminal holder assembly is inserted into the electrically insulative housing A. The terminals B1 and D1 of the front terminal holder unit B and rear terminal unit D of the terminal holder assembly are respectively soldered to the vertical circuit board C. The vertical circuit board C comprises a filter module C1. This design effectively eliminates the interference of external electromagnetic waves. However, because the circuit board is installed in vertical, much vertical installation space is required, and therefore the vertical size of this design of electric socket cannot be minimized to fit thin-size notebook computers.